shenanilandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters of MasterGodzilla
Characters created by MasterGodzilla MasterGodzilla Johnny Godzilla, as known as MasterGodzilla, is a 260 Earth Year old Lizarian in M.K.II armor. He was born on the Grassy/Swampy planet of Ton'Mère. While there, he learned his great shotgun skills and great sword play. When he was old enough, he left Ton'Mère to join the Comantu Empire's military with his friend David. After he left, his sister went psycho for reasons unknown, and set out to kill Johnny as the evil Bio-Zilla. After saving Emperor Lun De'huk's life, he and David were promoted to the level of "Masters," a group of people who are highly trained and know how to keep peace. He is also the leader of the team Star Dork. MasterGamera David Gamera, also known as MasterGamera, is a 265 Earth Year old Lizarian in M.K.II armor. David was born on the planet Ton'Mère. He is Johnny's best friend. He was trained well in the was of sword weilding. So well, he constructed his own Plasma Sword. It is one of its kind thanks to it's green blade. MasterHarvek Maraldo Harvek, also known as MasterHarvek, is a 430 Earth Year old Marakina in M.K.II armor. Maraldo left Zameraha and joined the the Comantu Empire's Navy around the age of 18, or 180 earth years. He became the captain of the CEN Valliant when it's captain and it's entire bridge crew died in an attack by the Cult of Convu. After all was said and done, he was asked to join the ranks of the Masters, which he promply did. While on a mission, he contracted a virus that ate his facial skin away. He was able to save himself by stumbling apon an old temple, which held "The Golomos." It was a helmet. He put it on, and it healed his face with a gray, rough skin-like material that covered his entire armor. After all that, he is a valuable help to the Masters, and a good friend of David AKA MasterGamera. MasterChen Rebecha Chen, also known as MasterChen, is a 160 Earth Year old Lizarian in M.K.II armor. Chen is the newest of the Master, hailing from the planet Ton'Mère. She is also the youngest Master to ever have joined. While not the greatest fighter, she uses her brain well when knowing fighting head on will not work. She also created a weapon for herself, a plasma spear. She is being thought by MasterHarvek. Emperor Lun De'huk Emperor Lun De'huk is a 780 Earth Year old Lizarian. Lun is a old and wise emperor. He rules his Empire well and does his best to please the people. While he is intelligent, he often has absent minded moments, which can lead to awkward situations. Bio-Zilla Jammie Godzilla, also known as Bio-Zilla, is a 210 Earth Year old Lizarian in M.K.II armor. She was born five "years" after the birth her brother, Johnny. She was also trained in the use of sword play, but with two instead of one. When Johnny left the planet, something tramatic happened to her, causing her to lose her mind. She took on the persona of Bio-Zilla, and she had one goal now. Kill MasterGodzilla.... Ultum Vox *Design created by Sharc Ultum Vox is a 347 Earth Year old Glardian. Born on the desert planet of Tabar, he was the son of the leader of the Comran Pirates, a very power group. When his father died, he inharated the entire organization. He wanted to unite all the pirates together to overthorw the Comantu Empire. After getting 4 other major pirate groups together, he then started to lead the now biggest pirate group ever made, the Tabladon Pirate Alliance. Harrp Malam *Design created by Sharc Harrp Malam is a 263 Earth Year old Glardian born on Ga'rra. When she was young, Harrp was already leading the second largest pirate group, the Lorngas. When Ultum Vox took control of the Comran Pirates, she was the first leader of pirates to join him. After corrupting many planets, she was placed in second in command of the Tabladon Pirate Alliance. Malon Dennon Toonzilla (Toon MG) Toon MG is a strange, laughable lizard-like creature. He bears a slight resemblance to the real MG, while some end up believing that Toon MG is actually MG. Toon MG takes pleasure in impersonating MG, but he isn't cold hearted. His chin is rumored to hold extraordinary physical strength. He was accidently created by Ultum Vox. In DON'T LOOK IT SUCKS, Toon MG is actually a powered up form of the real MG, unlocked when maxuimum rage is reached.